


They Don't Listen.

by Unpolished_Artist



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, F/M, Mind Control, Monsters, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpolished_Artist/pseuds/Unpolished_Artist
Summary: This is a story based off a game I played with the new Sims 4 expansion StrangerVille.I set up a game with me married to SF Sans and an OC, Abbi, married to SF Papyrus.Was it Swapfell or Fellswap? Uhm...the one where Pap has a golden tooth, not the purple one with an eye patch.Anyway, the first time I played it, I played with just my sim and ignored the family, not wanting them to get killed by a zombie or something, and going through all of it alone was TERRIBLE! I deleted the saved game the minute my sim couldn't fight the plant anymore.Then I re-did everything and kept my sim to the same major points, just adding a little bit of fun time here and there. Like getting to go out for a party or two with a scientist bestie! Whoop whoop!She was nerdy and cool xDBut the main events stayed the same. The Friend even did one of the minor points that I kept the same.But I played through when my sim couldn't continue the fight and played as the rest of the family.AND I GOT SOME NEW INFO SO I CAN SAVE THE ENDING OF THIS STORY!!Anyway, a lot of the events will be based off the Sims 4, but I'll add my own stuff here and there for the SwapFell / UnderTale stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans, Pap, Abbi and I stood in front of our new property. A green little trailer with a picnic bench and a few gardening boxes. Is that what you call them..? Oh well. Next to our little trailer was a small shed. I was super excited for the shed! I payed a LOT of money to get it added.

No one else was exactly happy about this. They're starting to think that letting me do the home picking was a horrible mistake. There's four of us. And that's a one bedroom.

"Well...maybe it won’t be so bad? I mean, this place is a desert, but maybe I can still get a little garden growing in those little dirt boxes? I could buy a little bee habitat so that I have plenty of those little guys to help the garden grow!" Well, at least Abbi is looking on the bright side. The skele-bros weren't too happy though. All they see is a tiny trailer. Let's bring extra attention to 'all they see'.

"RENA...MY LITTLE BETTER THAN AVERAGE FLESH BAG..." He sucks at nicknames. STOP HIM!! Also, he's not yelling. He just talks loud. "HOW ARE WE ALL GOING TO LIVE IN THAT TINY THING?"

"You're focused too much on that. Look at the shed! Be excited about the shed!" I make jazz hands in the direction of the shed. "You'll LOVE it! I put a lot of stuff into it!"

"...AT LEAST THIS PLACE IS ALREADY FURNISHED, WE DON'T HAVE TO BUY ANYTHING. I'M GOING INSIDE TO MAKE SOME LUNCH FOR US. IT'LL BE SO AMAZING THAT IT WILL DISTRACT US FROM YOUR LITTLE...ERROR IN JUDGMENT." A pain shot through my heart as he went inside the trailer to get started on lunch.

I know that it isn't perfect, but the shed! The shed! He just needs to go in the shed and he'll know why I'm so excited about this place! Forget it...if he doesn't care about what excites me then he doesn't deserve to know why it's so cool! If he refuses to visit, so be it. But I won't tell him unless he asks now. I don't want to share my excitement with someone that just said that.

I pouted as Pap went in to take a nap on the single bed inside while Abbi started messing with the garden boxes, rubbing a bit of the dirt between her fingers. She's definitely going to have to keep an eye on the watering routine if she's going to get any success with planting.

I sat at the picnic table in the min oasis of grass that makes up our front yard as I let a bit of sadness mess with my head. Stupid Sans. I didn't make a mistake. He just didn't give anything a chance. If he had just-whaT THE F*CK?!

What I can only assume are my neighbors seem to be stumbling around the outside of our fence, one carrying fruitcake. They wear creepy, wide, seemingly forced smiles with wide empty eyes. They twitch and seem to be pain in as they move.

(Please note that I will use a character generator for most sims except for these two, which have been a constant in my games. If I have a picture of a character that has interacted with me in previous games I'll try to use them too)

The one with short blond hair makes her way to the fence, legs moving in weird ways and the arm that's not holding the plate keep trying to bend behind her back. The other one, medium skin color with black hair seems to be unsure of what to do, just wondering around the outside of our trailer. The blond one seems to want in. And despite my obvious discomfort, I decide to TRY to be polite and invite her inside.

"Would...you like to come in?" She gives an exaggerated nod, holding that smile. The only change in her expression is that her left eye twitched and is now remaining squinted. I stand and go towards the gate to open it. I stop before I actually touch the wood, hesitating and rethinking my invitation. But...maybe...I...ALRIGHT! Just get the visit over with! I unlock the gate and open it, allowing her to somehow get into the yard without tripping or falling. The black haired neighbor is heading towards Abbi and the garden boxes.

I rush over to check what she's going to do when she gets there. Is she going to hurt Abbi?! No..she's planting something...much to Abbi's discomfort. As soon as she's far enough away Abbi digs up a strange looking fruit from the box. It looks red and...veiny. She examines it with confusion and disgust before hiding it somewhere in her gardening area, not wanting to get rid of it while she's still there. Abbi doesn't want to offend her. She gets close to me........

"So...what...uh...what where ya doin' over there?"  
“JoIn uS ConsUmE thE FruIT Of tHE MoTHEr aNd KnOw PeacE”  
(They talk with symbols LÎĶĚ ŤĦĬŞ in the game, but it’s too difficult for me to put in so much, sorry)

“...No thank yooooooooouuuuuuu?”  
She heads towards the kitchen in the trailer and I cringe as I watch the weird way she moves.

A few minutes later the blond one is staring blankly at our refrigerator while the black haired one runs around our trailer in an inhumane way, arms flapping behind her, back bent and neck looking like rubber as her head bobs up and down, looking like it’s trying to get between her shoulder blades everytime it goes down.

Finally she begins walking again and twitches away from the trailer. The blond walks towards all of us, since we’ve gathered in a little group to watch the creepy neighbor that was staring at our fridge. She leans uncomfortably close to us, getting in our personal space. Well, MY space since I was the closest to her.

“JoiN US in tHE craTeR.” She then hands me one of the fruits that the other girl tried to plant before taking her leave as well.

AND THEN?! TWO GIRLS IN BLACK SUITS COME AND LOOK AROUND! THEY CHECK THE GARDEN BOXES AND THE TRAILER (you b*tches don’t you DARE touch my listening equipment I have in the bedroom!) AND THEY EVENTUALLY START MESSING WITH THE REFRIGERATOR!

“Traces of infection have been detected in this refrigerator.”  
Wtf?  
“We have confiscated it for further investigation. Please refrain from going near the Secret Lab and have a nice day.”  
They handed Sans some money for him to replace the fridge they just took.  
(Yeah. Each and every game all of this sh*t happens)  
“....F*ck this shit! I’m going to the shed!” I place the fruit in my inventory (UnderTale has inventory too, so it’s not much different for this story, right?) and head out of the trailer towards the shed.

Sans seems extremely annoyed at me as he takes the blond’s horrible fruitcake and throws it away before serving Pap and Abbi some of his amazing tacos that he made when we first got here. He keeps track of how long he has to wait for me to come and eat. Minutes turn to hours and he’s already let Pap have the last taco so he could make dinner. And it’s almost done! Am I going to skip out on dinner like I skipped lunch?

“PAPYRUS! GO GET RENA! TELL HER THAT I WON’T ALLOW HER TO MISS DINNER THIS TIME! TELL HER TO GET HER A$$ IN HERE, OR ELSE! ...Or else I’ll start to worry…”

“What was that last part?”

“I SAID GET HER IN HERE AND DON’T YOU DARE TAKE A ‘NO’ AS AN ANSWER OR I’LL GO OVER THERE RIP THE DAMN DOOR OFF THAT STUPID SHED!!”

“That doesn’t sound like what you said.”

“GO!!!!”

“Nyeheheh.”

“DON’T YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME!!!!!!!”

Pap decides to go ahead and head for the shed before Sans completely freaks out. He has to be careful to avoid stepping on the lizards roaming around until he gets to the door. God, how could I stay in there all this time? Even at night it’s warm, so how did I spend so long in here even when the sun was still up? It doesn’t look like that shed has AC.

He knocks gently. He knows loud noises, even Sans’ voice sometimes scare me and the shed isn’t at all big, so I’m sure to hear it.

“Hey, bro’s about to blow a fuse ‘cuz he’s been waiting for you to come in for so long. He wants you to at least come in and eat.” There’s a long silence. “Uh...you there? You hear me? Come on, he told me to not take ‘no’ as an answer.” More silence. Now he’s starting worry! He tries to open the door, but it’s locked.

Locked?! Why the HELL would I lock myself in this dumb, tiny shed?! Did I do something bad to myself? Did I hurt myself?! Or am I just scared to come out because I don’t want Sans to yell at me?

He scans his surroundings, trying to see if there’s a spare key. But he doesn’t think I’d hide a key in any of the stuff near the trailer. But there’s nothing close to the shed for me to hide a key! Except for...this doormat. He feels stupid. How did he not notice it until now?

He steps off it then bends down to check under it. Yep! There’s three keys. One for him, Abbi, and Sans. He assumes I hold the fourth one. Still...why lock a shed? What is there to hide?

He unlocks the door and steps in. God, it’s dark. And he wasn’t exactly expecting this thing to need electricity at all, but he easily finds a light switch, so looks like he was wrong. When he flips it on he takes in a sharp breath of surprise, despite his lack of lungs.

Just a few feet away there’s a staircase. It’s just a bare shed...with a staircase!! He quickly descends the stairs, even more worried now since there might be a lot of things down there that I could’ve used to hurt myself. He reaches the bottom and dashes into the basement that the shed has been hiding. He almost immediately stops though.

There’s a big main room that will eventually have some furniture in it, but for now it just has a corner that’s turned into a kitchen and a dining table. He notices two doors next to each other not far from the kitchen. On the left is an orange wooden door and the right is a black wooden door. The exact same door, just different colors. He rushes to the orange one and knocks violently.

“RENA ARE YOU IN THERE?! WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER?!”

I open the black door and look at him with a look that says ‘really dude?’

“Because I couldn’t hear you up there. You do know that you’re pounding on your own door, right?”

Even though he just got a bit annoyed from me saying that, he’s still relieved that I didn’t harm myself or anything.

“How was I supposed to know which door was yours?!”  
“Easy, I gave you an orange door, to match your shirt. I gave Sans a black door, to match his battle body.”  
“WHATEVER!! I-uh-I mean-that’s not…” He sighs. “Why didn’t you tell us you’d be here?”  
“I did. I said I would be in the shed.”  
“Ya!! You said you’d be in a SHED! Not a basement!”  
“Well? We’ve all just been calling it a shed.”  
“WE called it a shed because we didn’t know that it was MORE than a shed!”  
“Weeell, let’s make sure that the rest of the town thinks this is just a normal shed like you guys did. Let’s keep them in the dark about this.”  
“....Why didn’t you tell us about this? Sans would’ve been a lot less pissy if he had known.”  
“Well he had the chance to know. All you guys had to do was ask why I was so excited about the shed.”  
“We didn’t know-!”  
“Yeah. But people that don’t ask questions stay in the dark. Those who DO ask questions, even seemingly pointless questions, are the people that go on to learn and succeed in life. If any of you had been curious enough to either ask me or go into the shed yourselves, you would’ve known this sooner. And now Sans and Abbi are going to get the surprise handed to them without them having to earn it.”

“Uh-well-ya-I mean-?”  
“Stop it. Just. Stop. I don’t care anymore. I just wanna be left alone. I’m just going to go back to my room-no, wait. As soon as you tell Sans he’ll be down here too, and I’m not going to lock him out of our room. Ehg...fine. I’m going to that weird little shack outside of the trailer park.”  
“No you’re not! Sans wants you up there for dinner.”  
“And I wanted him down here, not calling all of this a mistake and saying that I had an ‘error in judgment’! But he didn’t give me that, so..?”  
I rush up the stairs and start walking towards the little shack of a store that’s near the trailer park. I heard they got some pretty neat stuff. Perfect to help me get this BS off my mind.

Pap sighs in annoyance. Whatever. I can deal with Sans’ rage later. But for now, he’s going to help things move along.

He heads back up and leaves the shed’s door open so Sans doesn’t break it when he comes over. He enters the trailer and sees Sans bouncing he leg in annoyance as he sits at the tiny table.

“Hey. Where’s Abbi?”  
“THE BAR.”  
“But she doesn’t drink?”  
“SHE’S ONLY THERE TO SEE WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE LIVE HERE. SHE’S NOT REALLY GOING TO DRINK.”  
“Oh.”  
“WHERE’S RENA?!”  
“Not coming.”  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE ‘NO’ AS AN ANSWER!!”  
“She’s very convincing.”  
“WHAT?! UHG! I KNEW I COULDN’T TRUST YOU WITH SOMETHING SO SIMPLE! I’LL GET HER MYSELF!”

He pushes past Pap and storms to the shed. Since Pap made sure to leave it open he just enters before freezing. He almost walked straight into the stairs without noticing. AKA he wouldn't have noticed that they’re STAIRS instead of flat ground and would’ve tumbled down.  
He almost immediately pushes away his confusion and stomps down the stairs.

“RENA! YOU GET YOUR A$$ UP THERE AND ENJOY MY AMAZING COOKING! YOU ALREADY DISRESPECTED ME BY NOT EATING MY TACOS EARLIER, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!!” When he actually notices that he’s screaming into a big room instead of a teeny tiny storage basement room he stops.  
He notices the little kitchen, still much bigger than the kitchen in the trailer. He notices just how big the room is. He notices that there are the two doors leading to the bedrooms. And he can only assume that some of the room in the main room is going to be used to add a bathroom to it too.

“........”  
“Speechless?”  
Sans accidentally lets a scared screech escape his mouth. He didn’t notice that Pap had followed him.

“WHEN DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN?!”  
“Um...before we got here? She couldn’t exactly build this all herself AND in one day. She used our extra funds to get all this built. Turns out she actually did have a reason to be excited about the shed. I thought she was just being a weirdo again.”  
“...ME TO...damn it…”

Now he feels bad. He technically did insult my decision making since I picked this place to live. And that must’ve hurt my feelings or something. Humans get defensive about crap that small, right?  
BUT HE WOULDN’T HAVE INSULTED ME IF I HAD JUST TOLD HIM!!  
But...I’ve been complaining to him for SO long about how I think people should be more curious. How people should ask more questions. How people should dig deeper to find more info than what they think they have or what they’ve been given.

“Uhg...damn it. I have to apologize, don’t I?”  
“Yup.”  
“HOW DID YOU HEAR ME?!”  
“Uh...just because you talk like a normal person doesn’t mean that people can’t hear you.”  
“...Oh...right. WHICH ROOM IS SHE IN?!”  
“What ya mean?”  
“WHICH ROOM?! WHICH ROOM IS SHE IN?!”  
“Neither.”  
“WHAT?! YOU SAID SHE WAS DOWN HERE!”  
“No? I said ‘she's not coming’, not ‘she refuses to leave the basement’. You should’ve asked more questions.”  
He tries to hold back a ‘nyeh’ of laughter as he sees Sans’ skull turn red with anger (I headcanon him having blue magic, but the blog owner that I borrow him from their ask blog has a head canon that their skulls can turn red with anger and green with illness. So since I borrow their version of him, I use as many of their headcanons as I can)

Nyeheh. Pap thinks that using my way of thinking might be able to make messing with people more fun.

“WELL WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!”  
“She...actually...doesn’t wanna talk to ya right now. So she went to the store.”  
“WHAT THE HELL?! WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO TALK TO ME, THE MALEVOLENT SANS?!”  
“Someone who you just insulted and someone who held a grudge against a family member for at least eleven years over a toy ring.”  
“............OH............”  
“Yeah. Good luck with that.”

That’s it for chapter 1!


	2. The Town Is In Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quotes from the listening devices in Sims 4!  
> Remember that this is based off a game I made with me, an OC, and the SwapFell bros!

I entered the trailer park while looking all the things I just bought. I have listening devices all held in my hat that I bought. And by hat...I mean straining pot covered in Christmas lights...Might as well help the shop owner out by buying something extra. Even if it’s useless, he still put some time and effort into making it. Either he wants to take advantage of people who think it actually works, or he actually believes they work. I mean...he WAS wearing one…  
I noticed Abbi coming home from the direction of the bar. She looks exhausted.  
I rush over to her.

“Yo! What’s up? You seem tired.”  
“Uuuuuhg...it’s because of all the military people at the bar. They’re all just so stressed and it feels like I’m absorbing their energy or emotions or something. What the heck are those things?”  
“Listening devices! I can bug people now and listen in on what they’re saying!”  
“...Why?”  
“Maybe I wanna know if anyone else got their fridge taken away.”  
“Why wouldn’t you just ASK people? Wouldn’t it be easier and cheaper and less time consuming?”  
“I like doing things my way :) “

She decides to let it go, deciding finding something to build her energy is more deserving of her focus.

“Eh. Whatever. I want some fruit. Some FRESH fruit! You guys didn’t buy any, did you?”  
“No. But I have that weird fruit that the neighbors gave me.”  
“Eeeeeeeeeh….”  
“I dunno, dude, it’s all the fruit I got.”  
“....Alright, give it here.”

I hand her the fruit.  
It seems to be cold and stiff and the things that look like veins are the hardest, coldest parts of it.  
When I held it, I felt like I was holding some type of tiny alien corpse or something. Like those veins should be pumping and that it should all be warm and squishy instead of cold and hard.

“......Do you think it’s safe to eat……?”  
“I dunno!! Those creepy neighbors gave it to me! I just handed it to you because it was all I had!”  
“......Maybe it’s one of those situations where something tastes better than what it looks or smells like?”

She takes a bite, making a loud crunching sound. She seems like she’s going to spit it out at first. But she slowly grows used to it and swallows before going to eat the rest. The juice of the fruit seems to be frozen until it’s touched by her lips or tongue, then it liquifies and just turns into normal ‘juice’.

I keep myself from cringing as she finishes. I, for some reason, feel like I’ve seen her eat something that shouldn’t be eaten. I feel like that thing should’ve been alive.

“So...uh...how was it?”  
“Weird. Tasted good, but weird.”  
“Right...I don’t think that-OH MY GOD, WHAT THE F*CK?!”

I jumped away from her as she slumped forward, held her stomach, coughed a few times, then started laughing as one of her arms twitched towards the sky as if doing so fast enough would force her into a normal standing position. The other arm stayed close to her chest.  
Finally her body shivered and shook and she stood up straight with the same unnatural smile that the neighbors had.  
And she just stood there for a few minutes.

“Abbi? You okay?”  
“JusT normaL HYOoman pRoblEms. Want To EAt fud and NeEd to PAy bEEls! ANd wANt to SlEp in mY hyOOMan bEd!”  
“....Right. Well how about we go and get you to go to sleep in your ‘hyooman’ bed?”  
“But FIrsT I NEed wATEr! WatER is LIfe! WAteR Is EveryTHIng!”  
“........We’ll get you water. Just follow me to the shed.”

Instead of following me, she does that scary run towards the shed, leaving me in the dust. Literally. THERE’S DUST EVERYWHERE! THIS PLACE IS A DAMN DESERT, CACTI AND ALL!!   
I speed walk as fast as I can to the shed where she’s now trying to open the door. Not only is it locked, but her fingers don’t want to cooperate. Even if it wasn’t locked, she would take forever to get it open.

I finally get to the door and just watch her for a moment….Ya know? She sounded weird. Obviously, EXTREMELY weird! Maybe...I could find a way to make sense of her weird ramblings?  
…..  
I take a listening device and pat her back a few times, seeming like I’m encouraging her for something when I’m really just making sure the bug sticks to her clothes.

After I made sure she didn’t notice it on her I decide to let her in. I take my key from my bra (MY DRESS DOESN’T HAVE POCKETS AND I DON’T WANT TO CARRY A PURSE AROUND RIGHT NOW, DON’T JUDGE ME!!) and unlock the door so I can swing it open for her. I get ready to jump to help her if she does something to make me think she’s going to get hurt.

She somehow makes it to the bottom of the stairs and forces her body to go get a glass of water. Funny...now that I think back on the visit, I think that the neighbors had a weird thing with water too. At one point I actually remember the blond one saying that water is life and that it should be worshipped or something.  
And…  
They planted those fruits.  
And she just ate those fruits.  
Plants need water to grow. It’s the most important thing that they need…she’s always prefered soda before this. Is it just because her body craves water because of the heat? Am I just looking into this too much?

WELL F**K IT IF I AM!! I’M WORRIED, DAMN IT!!

Pap goes to check on her while Sans immediately comes to me, startling me with his loud voice.

“DATEMATE! ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK! I was starting to worry a bit...I MEAN!!!! HOW DARE YOU SKIP OUT ON LUNCH AND DINNER?! IT WAS INSULTING ENOUGH THAT YOU MISSED MY AMAZING TACOS FOR LUNCH, THE BEST FOOD EVER, BUT NOW YOU TRY AND ESCAPE THE AMAZING FLAVORS OF MY DINNER?! INSULTING! NOW GO EAT!”

“WELL?!” He’s shocked that I yelled. “MAYBE I JUST DIDN’T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR A WHILE, EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?! YOU INSULTED ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO LEARN ABOUT EVERYTHING! INSTEAD OF FOLLOWING MY LEAD SO YOU WOULD SEE THAT I MADE SOME KIND OF PLAN, YOU JUST ASSUMED THAT I WAS A MORON THAT BLEW OUR MONEY ON SOMETHING WE CAN’T BE COMFORTABLE IN!! You actively insulted me. ‘Error in judgment’? AKA, you made a very stupid decision, I’m disappointed in you, I can’t trust you with important decisions anymore.”

“I d-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! You know that a lot of things I do seem random or stupid or pointless, but shouldn’t you realize that there’s almost always a method to my madness by now? But no! You STILL always assume that I’m an idiot, always running around without a plan and putting everything that I have at risk because I don’t think! And it hurts worse and worse every single time you show that you think that! I just wanna be alone right now!”

“BUT-!”

I storm off, stomping back up the stairs and locking myself in the trailer. It has a lock, a bed, it doesn’t have a fridge or groceries, but I can go a while without eating. It’s definitely not gonna kill me. Even if I decide to stay in here for a week, I’m chubby enough to get through it. Maybe longer. I dunno how long it takes for body fat to be used up. Besides. I could just sneak out and buy something to eat while I plant bugs on people.

____________________________________________________

Sans was angry and sad at the same time. Angry because I refused to give him time to apologize, or...was actually too scared of being insulted again, but he didn’t realize that’s what was happening...and sad that I’m so mad at him.  
And...disappointed?  
Disappointed in himself for, yet again, assuming the worst of me just because he’s missing some information. Why does he do that? Why can’t he remember to just ask? BUT IT’S NOT HIS FAULT! I SHOULD JUST TELL HIM EVERYTHING! But he’s been talking to me for how long now? A DAMN LONG TIME! And how many times have I said people should investigate things and get more info on even small things? A lot. Many, many times! So he should be asking more questions by now, right?

We really need to talk more about this.  
Again.

“SHE’S GOING TO HOLD A GRUDGE, ISN’T SHE?”  
“Kinda busy here, bro.”

Pap is trying to hold Abbi back from running around and possibly hurting herself.

“WHAT EVEN HAPPENED TO HER? SHE’S ACTING LIKE THE CREEPY NEIGHBOR GIRLS.”  
“How am I supposed to know? Just help me keep her safe.”  
“WHY DON’T WE JUST LOCK OURSELVES IN ONE OF OUR ROOMS SO SHE DOESN’T HAVE A CHANCE OF GETTING LOST IF WE LOOK AWAY?”  
“Oh, good idea. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Sans helps Pap get Abbi into the room she shares with Pap, locking it behind them. This room is...nice. A bed with a comfy looking orange blanket, a small desk to save room that has a cheap computer, probably because I was on a budget for electronics after all the building and putting in the small kitchen, a rack to hold their clothes for them, nice orange-ish colored walls and a nice, comfy carpet. I must’ve put some actual thought into this. I mean, Pap almost always wears an orange sweater, so he must like the color, right? Or at the very least he shouldn’t mind it. And Abbi ended up changing her favorite color to orange too, because it reminds her of Pap. So the color of the blanket and wallpaper are definitely aimed to try and make them comfortable.

Ok! Sans has to stop thinking about this crap! It’s all just going to make him feel worse until we make up. Let’s focus on Abbi instead, she needs to be taken care of right now.

“Darlin’, are you okay? You’re kinda...REALLY freaking me out…”  
“LOoK to tHe SKY iT WELcomES US aLL.”  
“Stop.”  
“WAteR is lovE, waTER iS LIFe.” (Did the Sims try to make fun of that Shrek is love Shrek is life thing?  
“BABE!”  
“The mOTHER knows ALL, do noT RESiST heR,”  
“STOP IT!”  
“OPeN YOUr eYES to ThE beAuTY of heR blosSOMS!”

This goes on for another fifteen or so minutes until she finally snaps out of it, not even remembering eating the fruit, definitely not remembering anything she said or did. The only thing she DID remember is...pain. Her nervous system freaking out, not knowing what it’s supposed to be feeling, her lungs being forced to make her breathe instead of it being natural, her bones sometimes feeling like they were going to snap as her body was forced to moved, those bones sometimes feeling like they were being forced too hard. She remembers a voice, but not what it said.  
Just  
The  
Horrible  
Body pain.

She never wants to feel it again.

 

And I heard everything.

I save the audio onto a USB to put in a plastic sandwich bag. I’ll use this to hold all of the audio files that might have to do with this weird behavior I’ve seen today.  
I switch from the chair to the bed, flopping onto my stomach...which actually is kinda hungry. But not enough to make me go buy something to eat or go take a plate of Sans’ cooking.  
I have a strict thing where I don’t accept anything from someone I’m mad at or someone who might be mad at me. It makes my paranoia go up and assume they did something to it to hurt me.

Sans or not, I’ve always been paranoid of that sh*t. I ain’t going anywhere near him until my paranoia goes down a bit. Goes down a lot.

I wiggle under the blanket and curl into a ball. It’s late. My paranoia and great sense of unease have both exhausted me. I should just let myself sleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________

Sans wakes up the next morning, super early, as usual.  
But unlike most days, he didn’t wake up to me clinging to him in my sleep. He woke alone and worried that I held a grudge. How long would it last? A week? Month? Year? SEVEN years?

He forces himself to push those thoughts aside and go to make breakfast for everyone instead. Cooking almost always takes his mind off things. So it’s perfect! At least for a little while...once he finishes his burnt, yet raw attempt at a gourmet breakfast and somehow eats it without noticing that it’s horrible (sorry Black, but you’re a Papyrus personality. They always suck at cooking. And you just so happen to be one of the worst ones ^^; ) he decides to go train as a second attempt to keep his mind busy.

He got a job as a cop here! And he’s going to keep himself as physically fit as possible to make chasing down criminals easy.

Sans...you’re going to have to wait a while to get that far. I don’t think they’ll have you doing those kind of jobs just yet.

We haven’t bought any equipment, but he brought his abused, over used punching bag from our old home. He immediately starts beating the hell out of it for the millionth time since he got it.  
He loses track of time as beating the poor thing drains him of the stress of the move and our fight. He doesn’t even realize it’s almost seven am until his phone alarm goes off. Great! Now he just needs to shower, make sure everyone else gets up and eats, and-oh…

The only bathroom is in the trailer...which I’ve locked myself in...maybe he’d be lucky and I fell asleep without locking the door?

He nervously approaches the door and takes minutes to decide to finally test the knob. It’s unlocked. He quickly pushes it open and glances frantically around the tiny room/kitchen.  
But I’m not there

Part of him is relieved, angry, curious, but most of him is just sad.  
Where did I go? Was I so upset at him that I couldn’t even stay in the trailer? WHAT IF I WAS SO MAD THAT I DECIDED TO SLEEP IN A DUMPSTER, AS FAR AWAY FROM HIM AS POSSIBLE?!  
No, no, no, NO, that’s stupid. I must’ve just went to buy some food or something. And as much as he wants to just stay and wait for me to come back, he has to get ready for work. He’s not going to let a fight distract him or take him away from the job he’s worked hard for. All that training and work at the academy is going to pay off and let him spread justice that would barely be available in the underground!

He rushes his shower, not wanting to get caught by me and end up sucking his time away. Actually, not just his shower, he rushes every part of his morning routine. And as soon as he’s done he dashes out of the trailer, off to work.

He didn’t notice me sitting near the garden boxes out of his sight. Funny how much you can miss if you don’t turn your head and walk a few ft.

I stood up and stretched before going in to listen in on people with my equipment. I need more things to latch onto with those weird fruit and behavior.  
I HAVE managed to study very little of the plants that produce the fruit. But I’ve maxed the info that I can get without help. So, what did I do? Where was I while Sans was showering?

The library. Where a lot of scientists go after their shifts to study as much info as they can from the history of the town.

I sat in the chair at the equipment, already tired from forcing myself to socialize in order to plant those bugs. I managed to socialize enough to memorize the people’s faces and names (names are super hard for me) so that I write them down with a small picture I draw for them on a sheet of paper.

My stupid way of keeping track of what audios are who’s is to put these papers on the tiny dining table and when I finish the audio I put the USB on the matching paper. Then I put the paper and USBs in their own little sandwich bags.

Hard to confuse them then, right?

F it… I’m just scrambling for organization at this point. I suck at it. Sans had to help me completely re-pack because I suck so much.

UUUUUUHG!!

OK!

Let’s listen.  
(Remember I use a random character creator for most of these, but I use real messages from the game)

I select which bug I want to connect to and start focusing the programs on it and doing my best to cancel any extra noise and focus on their voice.

Susan Smart: ‘Don’t worry about where the money came from...it’s fine...nobody is going to find out!’  
Well...that’s...not exactly something I was trying to find out about, but...okay..?

Barry Greenway: ‘Science can’t explain what we found down there...it’s...otherworldly.’  
Now THAT’s what I’m talking about!

Lauren Chantal: ‘The things they made us do in that lab...I still have nightmares.’  
Well that’s sad to hear, but YES! Gettin’ more info!

Sally Meadows: ‘I mean...everyone’s got a secret child somewhere, right?’  
………..Oh………...WHAT THE F*CK?!?!

Sarah Nolan: ‘I’ve seen some crazy stuff in my day, but that lab...still gives me the shivers thinking about it.’  
Alright! Back on track!

Virginia Willis: ‘...sure, some people have skeletons in their closet...I’ve got an entire GRAVEYARD in there…’  
Uhm...okay.

Elizabeth McCallister: ‘That...thing...in the lab...the whole town is in danger!’  
EXCUSE ME?!?!

I’VE HEARD ENOUGH!!

Looks like I’m gonna attempt to investigate more! Let’s see...where to start...I guess I could just ask some town’s people about the lab? Seems like the best place for me to start.


End file.
